


Paraíso (KinkTober)

by Liebelan



Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Blow Jobs, F/M, Ghosts, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-War, Public Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelan/pseuds/Liebelan
Summary: Kakashi descobre um meio para se encontrar com seu colega anbu que já morreu, Itachi Uchiha mas esse encontro vai ter muitas surpresas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949998
Kudos: 5





	Paraíso (KinkTober)

**Author's Note:**

> Outubro está ai e eu vou tentar participar com o máximo de fics que eu conseguir. O projeto é Rule 34 que é basicamente só putaria então. Vamos lá. 
> 
> 1- Ghost 9- FemDom 17- Masturbation 25- Drunk sex  
> 2 - Desk 10- BlowJob 18- Demon 26- Doll  
> 3- Sex Toys 11- Exhbitionism 19- Mermaid 27- Size Difference  
> 4 - Swinsuit 12- Bitting 20- Stockings 28- Maid Servant  
> 5 - Shibari 13- Spanking 21- Hospital 29- Erotic Dream  
> 6 - Sex call 14- Chains 22- Against the wall 30- Intercrural  
> 7- Office 15- SexPollen 23- Nun 31- Free Day  
> 8 - Semi-public 16- one night stand 24- Shower

Kakashi abriu os olhos e estava em Konoha, perto da loja de dango, ele reconheceria esse cheiro em qualquer lugar, a rua estava calma e ele usava seu uniforme de Jounin. A aldeia parecia a mesma exceto alguns aspectos, o barulho, o cheiro e as construções eram de uma época que agora parecia tão distante. Ele sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. 

“Senpai?”. O garoto que agora parecia um homem sorria leve para ele, os longos cabelos pretos e os olhos da mesma cor não denunciavam suas habilidades muito menos seu caráter protetor. 

“Isso é um sonho?”. Ele perguntou olhando para o rapaz mas pensando retoricamente, sua máscara parecia não estar ali, como antes. 

“Podemos ver assim se quiser”. O rapaz respirou fundo e de repente os dois estavam sentados perto de uma árvore onde eles costumavam treinar com as kunais. “Kakashi”. O rapaz disse mais uma vez. “Por que veio até aqui?”. 

“Queria falar com você”. O antigo ninja copiador estava maravilhado com a precisão dos locais ao seu redor então se viu sentado ao lado de seu amigo pensando nas palavras que viriam. “Sei que está morto mas ainda gosto de conversar com você. Itachi”. O jovem Uchiha sorriu com a sinceridade. 

“É bom te ver também. Tomara que não esteja morto, Konoha perderia seu Hokage mais inteligente”. Kakashi sorriu de lado, ele nunca gostou de bajulação exceto quando vinha de Itachi. “Hokage Kakashi Hatake, o ninja copiador”. 

“Não sou mais assim, você sabe”. Ele retirou do chão algumas chumaços de grama. “Sinto saudade dos tempos de Konoha assim”. Ele olhou as nuvens balançarem com o vento, era tudo tão real. 

“Eu não, as coisas mudaram por um motivo”. Kakashi o encarou. “Como está o Sasuke?”. 

“Bem. Ele partiu em uma jornada para se redimir, é bem a cara de vocês”. Itachi riu anasalado percebendo a ironia. 

“Deve ser o melhor para ele. E vocẽ?”. 

“Acho que eu deveria ter ido em uma jornada dessas também mas…”. Ele deu de ombros. 

“Continua. Mas o que?”. 

“Prometi ao Obito que viraria Hokage”. Os dois riram 

“Claro. Esqueci dessa promessa”. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, era bom estar assim novamente. 

Ser Hokage era bom, ele não ia negar mas poder andar como um ninja comum por aí era de longe a sensação mais libertadora que ele já não podia sentir. 

“Você sempre me disse para eu aceitar quem eu era, que por mais que eu tivesse herdado o Sharingan e não fosse um Uchiha legítimo, que eu deveria aceitar meu presente de bom grado e usar para o bem o máximo que eu conseguisse”. Kakashi lembrava das palavras ditas pelo antigo companheiro. Para Itachi nunca importou ele não ter sangue Uchiha, ele era tão competente como qualquer outro e às vezes até mais. “Acha que eu consegui?”. 

“Tem que honrar seus princípios e desejos, só assim vai tornar esse Sharingan seu”. Itachi completou. “Seus princípios e desejos estão honrados Kakashi?”. 

“Não...Itachi, tem algo que preciso te contar….eu vou…”. De repente tudo sumiu e abrindo os olhos ele se viu na sala escura de uma casa antiga. 

“A conexão foi perdida”. Uma senhora de careca dizia enquanto olhava para o nada. Cega. 

“O que? Por que?”. Kakashi perguntou incrédulo e suado. “Eu preciso voltar lá. Preciso falar com ele”. 

“Lamento Hokage-sama. Se a conexão caiu, só pode retornar amanhã”. Kakashi passou as mãos no cabelo prateado ainda perplexo. 

***

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha na madrugada e em direção ao seu escritório ele ponderou: Estava a alguns dias tendo esses encontros com seu ex-colega morto da Anbu, todas as vezes ele tinha pouco tempo, todas as vezes ele estava sem máscara, ele não sabia o que era aquilo ainda mas ele precisava de mais, mais tempo, mais conversa, mais intimidade. 

E tudo aquilo começou há algumas semanas, os velhos do conselho juntamente com o outros Kages discutiam o fato de que ele não tinha uma família, o que para ele era ridículo, ele tinha Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gai. O que eles queriam realmente dizer era que Kakashi precisava arranjar uma esposa. Desde aquele dia ele não tem dormido direito, passa o dia todo no escritório e foi lá que ele pediu ajuda de outra Kage também solteira. Tsunade.

“Você precisa conhecer alguém, qualquer mulher que você ache aceitável, passe um tempo com ela depois a dispense carinhosamente. Eles só querem aparência, então dê isso a eles”. 

“Mas e se não saírem do meu pé?”. Sorrindo e bebendo ela concluiu. 

“Então você faz algo novo para Konoha que vai mudar a vida de todos, ai eles ao perceber que se você tiver esposa, não vai poder trabalhar bem para a vila”. 

Era uma ideia ótima de fato, a vila vinha em primeiro lugar portanto, uma esposa não seria prioridade. Foi exatamente o que ele fez nos dias que seguiram e conheceu Maya. 

Maya era uma ninja que não seguiu carreira por motivos familiares, ou seja, ela era forte e se importava com a família. Ela não falava muito, bom, pelo menos não mais do que ele suporta, ela é tímida mas ele via certa audácia em suas falas e ideais. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dele foi sua aparência, Maya tinha longos cabelos pretos, olhos também pretos, ela era branca como uma porcelana e suas curvas eram retas nos lugares corretos assim como acentuadas, era quase como se ela fosse uma versão feminina de Itachi e aquilo o assustou e maravilhou ao mesmo tempo. 

A conversa dos dois fluía naturalmente, ela falava sobre suas viagens para algumas vilas diferentes antes da guerra, ele contava sobre seu treinamento e os problemas rotineiros da vida de um Hokage. Um dia ela contou algo que o deixou intrigado. 

“Você acredita em reencarnação?”. Ela olhava para o horizonte e seus cabelos mexiam com leveza.

“Não sei nem o que é isso”. Eles riram. 

“Eu conheci uma mulher na vila da névoa uma vez que dizia isso, ela me explicou que quando morremos podemos retornar no corpo de outra pessoa, a mesma alma mas em um corpo diferente e que muitas vezes não nos lembramos da vida passada mas que existiam pessoas que como ela conseguia se recordar.”. 

“E eu que achei que quando morresse iria ter paz”. Ele zombou e ela deu um empurrão no ombro dele. 

“É sério Kakashi. Eu posso ter sido uma pessoa pobre, ou até uma senhora feudal em outra vida”. Ela semicerrou os olhos. “Quem sabe até um homem. Um guerreiro que morreu então quando eu nasci, ele se alojou em meu corpo”. 

Aquilo o fez pensar, seria muita sorte dele que ela fosse uma reencarnação de Itachi, ele já estava vendo o amigo em sonhos já fazia alguns dias. Ele não contou sobre ela e sentia que estava traindo os dois. Gai, vendo seu eterno rival parou para dar um oi. 

“Não sabia que estava acompanhado Kakashi”. Ele ficou com uma expressão vermelha e não quis mais conversar seja lá o que ele tinha vindo falar com Kakashi e aquilo deixou Maya intrigada. 

Não demorou para que ela o confrontasse em outros de seus passeios. 

“Aquele cara, Gai, é seu amigo?”. 

“Sim, desde que éramos crianças por que?”. 

“Eu senti que ele ficou desconfortável perto de mim”. 

“Ele é assim mesmo, não sabe como falar com as mulheres”. Kakashi zombou e ela deu uma risada sem graça. 

“Tem certeza que pra você ele é só seu amigo?”. 

“Não sei o que quer dizer”.   
“Sabe, eu sei que essa situação não vai longe Kakashi, eu te dei todas as aberturas possíveis e você mal pega na minha mão”. Ele abriu a boca para falar mas desistiu. “Tudo bem por mim se não for uma mulher que você procura mas preciso que me diga, eu estou atraída por você mas não gosto de perder meu tempo”. Naquela hora e antes de ele responder, eles foram interrompidos e só se encontraram na outra semana. 

“Eu sinto muito Maya”. Ele pediu, não sabia ainda responder a pergunta dela, não sabia porque os encontros com Itachi em um plano astral estavam tão intensos e bons mas ele devia isso a ela, ela era boa demais para aguentar toda a merda dele. Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele. 

“Espero que seja feliz”. Ela se inclinou depositando um beijo no canto da boca do mais velho, por cima da máscara.”Hokage-sama”. 

Todos os pelos do corpo de Kakashi se arrepiaram e ele parou há alguns metros da entrada do escritório do Hokage. Ele fechou os olhos, ela tinha falado igual Itachi disse mais cedo, Hokage-sama. Ele abriu a porta e entrou em seu escritório. Estava apaixonado pelo fantasma de seu antigo colega de Anbu, Itachi Uchiha. 

***

A semana passou lentamente, ele não conseguiu arrumar um tempo em sua agenda para rever Itachi mas quando o dia chegou ele não hesitou em chegar na velha casa e pedir para a velha cega que o levasse de volta. 

Ele acordou em um campo com algumas árvores, estava com o uniforme Anbu, a máscara de gato de lado foi tirada e colocada na grama mas mais uma vez sua máscara habitual não estava ali. Ele conhecia aquele lugar. 

“Que local pra gente se encontrar hein?!”. Itachi também de uniforme da Anbu colocou a máscara do lado da dele e se sentou na grama. O sol desaparecia lentamente no horizonte. “Por que escolheu esse lugar?’. Kakashi corou com a pergunta e Itachi riu. 

“Foi aqui que você me disse que percebeu não estar apaixonado por sua namorada, Izumi”. 

“É”. Ele sorriu sem graça, matar Izumi não foi nada fácil, apesar de não amá-la romanticamente ele sentia muito carinho por ela. 

“Você disse que se pudesse escolher viveria com seus colegas e que não pensaria em relacionamentos”. Kakashi completou. 

“Ta com a memória boa”. Itachi observou.

“Não poderia esquecer, foi o dia que você me beijou”. Itachi sorriu lembrando e mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o mais velho. 

“Meus pais queriam que eu casasse com ela para formar outra família Uchiha perfeita”. Ele revirou os olhos. “Mas eu sempre tive outros planos”. 

“Quando eu soube que você tinha traído a vila e massacrado seu clã eu te odiei, e tudo o que guardei sobre você virou ódio mas ai descobri a verdade e me senti mal. Não por causa da mentira ou da vila mas porque eu sabia que não teria mais tempo com você”. Itachi estava com uma expressão calma e ponderou um pouco antes de falar. 

“Eu não sei o que é esse lugar Kakashi mas uma coisa que aprendi aqui foi que quando se tem raiva, se sente muito ódio, quando está triste, você se afoga nas próprias lágrimas mas quando está feliz, é felicidade que chega a transbordar. Eu não quero perder meu tempo remoendo o passado, quero ficar com você aqui, nem que seja num plano astral fantasmagórico. O que você quer?”. 

Kakashi olhou profundamente os grandes orbes pretos e antes que pensasse muito ele já estava sentindo o calor da boca de Itachi e era exatamente como ele tinha imaginado. As línguas rapidamente se encontraram e as mãos de ambos passeavam entre rosto, os cabelos e o corpo. Eles se deitaram na grama com Itachi por cima, ambos ofegantes. 

“Itachi...e-eu…”. O moreno arrancou a parte de cima do uniforme do prateado e voltou com os beijos no pescoço e peitoral dele fazendo Kakashi gemer ainda mais seu nome. 

“Quero aproveitar cada pedacinho seu Kakashi”. Ele confessou tinha seu colete e camisetas arrancados. Kakashi segurou firme na cintura do amante e chupou com força ambos os mamilos do moreno. “Porra!”. Eles riram, se fosse o paraíso ele já seria condenado por ter falado palavrão mas aquilo não importava. 

Quando os carinhos em seus mamilos pararam Itachi arrancou as calças e cueca de Kakashi de uma só vez liberando seu membro já ereto e pingando pré gozo. Itachi lambeu seus lábios umedecendo e em um outro movimento, ele abocanhou o objeto de seu desejo. 

A boca dele deslizava fácil no pau molhado, Kakashi tinha um gosto ainda melhor ali e rapidamente agarrou os cabelos do moreno segurando e dando apoio para que pudesse observar bem Itachi subir e descer em seu membro. 

“Itachi...pare se nao eu vou…”. Itachi parou olhando para ele e sorrindo enquanto limpava sua boca com as costas da mão. “Minha vez”. Kakashi puxou as calças de seu amado assim como ele fez e assim como ele, abocanhou o membro ereto do Uchiha. 

Apesar do prazer sentido não demorou muito para que Kakashi pedisse para o moreno ficar de quatro. Ele olhou para a bunda de seu amado e passou a mão de leve pela carne acariciando. Itachi sorria e se arrepiava. 

“Vai ficar me provocando é?”. 

“Quero tirar o máximo disso’. Ele respondeu. “Não sei quando terei outra chance”. 

“Não pense nisso, só aproveite”. E foi exatamente o que o prateado fez, ele lambeu toda a extensão do ânus até as bolas de Itachi fazendo o mesmo tremer de ansiedade. 

“Ahn~ Kakashiiii”. Itachi gemia enquanto o prateado fodia sua bunda com a língua e eventualmente com os dedos. 

Quando ele sentiu que o Uchiha estava pronto ele posicionou seu membro e o penetrou soltando um gemido de ambos. Nada importava a não ser a sensação das paredes do ex-anbu se contraindo conforme ele se movimentava. Os dois já eram uma bagunça de suor e cabelos, Kakashi segurou firme o longo rabo de cavalo típico do Uchiha fazendo-o arquear as costas para que o mais velho o penetrasse mais fundo atingindo seu ponto mais sensível e soltando um longo gemido. 

“Kaka..shi...e-eu vou..”. Assim que avisou Kakashi se movimentou e colocou ele sentado em cima de si mesmo. 

“Tem força ai?”. Itachi riu e sem precisar responder começou a balançar seu corpo para cima e para baixo no pau de Hatake. 

Ter o prateado o penetrado de quatro não era nada comparado a cavalgar em cima dele, Itachi sentia o membro do amado se segurar para não gozar dentro dele ou antes mas vendo seu sofrimento o Uchiha fez o que ele achou devido. 

“Goza pra mim meu amor”. E Kakashi obedeceu se despejando dentro do outro e sentindo um enorme alívio, vendo sua porra sair de dentro de Itachi ele puxou o Uchiha e voltou a chupa-lo ate ele gozar dentro de sua boca. 

***

Enquanto colocavam suas roupas por motivos que ainda não entendiam os dois amantes se olharam e deram risada. 

“Você vem me ver mais vezes?”. Itachi perguntou e chegando perto dele, Kakashi segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãos. 

“Sempre meu amor”. E lhe beijou a testa.


End file.
